


Cullen's loft

by SpiritLock



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Interruption, Mild Smut, POV Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritLock/pseuds/SpiritLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has thoughts about getting the Inquisitor, Evi Trevelyan to his loft. And then outside events intervene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's loft

Cullen got back in his office. It was getting late and he was tired. He just wanted to sit quietly for while before tackling the reports that loomed on his desk waiting for him. At this point he would happily go up against Red Templars or Venatori rather than tackle the enemy before him.

He slammed the door shut and saw the ladder to his loft rocking again. Damn, he should have got that fixed. One of these days the ladder would come down with him. As he walked over to his desk he heard a creak above him.

If that was Sera again, he was going to do something back this time. He knew she’d already been messing around in his office, but wasn’t a man’s bedroom at least sacrosanct.

He shouted up, “Sera if that’s you... this time you’re in trouble.”

A head poked through the opening, “Ssh, it’s only me and don’t shout.” she whispered. It was the Inquisitor. Well, he wasn’t expecting that.

He rubbed the back of his neck, what the heck was going on? “Inquisitor, why are you in my loft?” 

“I’m hiding from Vivienne. And don’t shout, she’ll hear you.” He saw her head disappear back into the loft and heard soft footsteps and creaking floorboards as she went the window and then came back. She poked her head out again, “I’m not having this conversation with you down there, if you want to talk to me, come up here.”

This was now surreal. Cullen couldn’t deny he thought about getting the Inquisitor, damn he was supposed to call her Evi, up into his loft. This was not what he envisaged though. Evi had caught him a few times gazing at her during meetings at the War Table and just smiled. That just made it worse. And now she was up in his loft, where his bed was, where he had thought about....Oh Maker, this was going to be tricky. 

As he climbed up the ladder he could feel it loosening more, and just as he got to the top, it gave way. He had one foot on the floor and one on the top rung. Evi reached out and pulled him toward her and they landed with a thump on the floor of his loft. If she hadn’t grabbed him, he would have ended up on the stone floor in his office. 

And now he was lying on top of her. He had tried to brace himself as he fell, but somehow his knee had ended up between her legs, pressed up against her. He could feel himself responding and knew he had to get up before it got worse. He rolled off her and stood up. 

“Cullen, do you never get anything fixed! There’s a hole in your roof, missing floorboards, a rickety ladder and oh look, piles of lumber still lying around. We do have workmen you know. Maker’s breath!” Evi flipped over and stood up. “You could have...and then where would I be.” She was angry and shouting at him now.

He stared at her. She was standing with her hands on her hips, face flushed and that resolute look in her eyes. Maker, she was beautiful. Damn, get a grip Rutherford.

“Inquisitor, you’re shouting,” he whispered.

He saw her eyes widen and she clamped her hand over her mouth, a barely audible “shit” involuntarily escaping. 

He had to distract himself, “Inquisitor, will you explain what is going on?!” It came more brusquely than he intended.

Before he could apologise, she started speaking. “Cullen I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you. It just scared me. I need to sit down.” Evi walked across and sat on his bed. “You look like you need to sit down too.” She patted the bed.

Andraste preserve me he thought. There she was, in his loft, on his bed. He sat down next to her trying to summon up as much control as he could. He looked ahead concentrating. 

“Vivienne dragged me to her room earlier. She thinks my wardrobe isn’t impressive enough for the Inquisitor and was trying to get me into some Orlesian contraption. Well, after trying on five different outfits, I felt my temper rising and knew had to get out.” 

Cullen had only seen her lose her temper once, and he was glad he hadn’t been on the receiving end.

“Well, I made up an appointment, thinking that should work. I tried to get my clothes back. But no, for her that was a reason to show off the outfit. Well, I wasn’t going to wander around with that thing on me, so I dived into Dorian’s room, borrowed one of his coats and left the bloody outfit there.” She giggled. “Maker, he’s going to wonder what’s going on when he gets back.”

Cullen looked at her. In the melee, he hadn’t noticed what she was wearing. She was dressed in one of Dorian’s mage coats. Did that mean she was only wearing her smallclothes underneath...no, stop thinking about it. He rubbed his neck, while his mind raced to try and dispel the thoughts worming their way in.

Evi was looking at him, “I needed a place to hide and your loft seemed the best place to be. I knew you wouldn’t give me up.” She was now smiling at him.

For some reason this made him laugh. “Well, neither of is going anywhere now.”

She laughed with him. “We are stuck here together, aren’t we,” she replied.

They both fell silent. Cullen looked away, but felt her eyes still on him. He heard her sigh deeply.

She spoke, sounding as if she was thinking aloud. “I didn’t imagine it would happen like this.”

Cullen turned to look at her. “Imagine what?” he replied without thinking. He could see she was blushing.

Evi hesitated, “I have wondered...well, thought about...damn. Words are mush.” She turned to face him, moving her leg up onto the bed. It was enough to open the gap in her coat, showing her legs. He couldn’t look away. “Sweet Maker! Cullen, do you want to kiss me or not?”

Cullen was dumbfounded, was this actually happening? He sat there staring at her. His hand moved up to rub his neck. When he went to speak, all that came out was “Wh...what?” He watched as her expression changed from determination to embarrassment. 

She groaned, flopping back on the bed and put her hand over her eyes. “Urgh how could I be so...I’m really sorry. I thought...when I saw you looking at me...you felt the same. Maker’s balls! Now I’m really embarrassed. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Can we pretend this didn’t happen?” Her words were rushing out and she was a very bright shade of crimson.

Andraste preserve me, she feels the same? This is happening. Wake up man, this is your chance. Cullen shifted towards her and smiled “I’m afraid not, I think I’d like to remember this. And yes, I would like to kiss you, very much.”

Evi took her hand away and looked up at him. “Oh...right...good.” It was her turn to be stunned. 

Cullen pulled her to him and bent down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and moaned. His mouth found hers, and their tongues pushed into each other. Evi moaned again. She reached up her hand lacing her fingers into his hair and lifted her leg over his hip, pushing herself into him. Maker, he was losing control. He wanted to drag off her clothes and fuck her right there, right then. He had to stop kissing her, try and calm down. He broke the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking confused.

“If we continue...I can’t promise...you are...” Cullen was struggling, his eyes drawn to her mouth, the feel of her pressed against him, her breath rapid.

He watched as she took her hand from his hair, and moved it down, undoing the belt around her waist. She pulled open the coat, and put his hand on her hip. Evi looked into his eyes and whispered “I don’t want you to stop.”

Cullen heard a door opening below.

“Maker’s breath! Commander, are you there?” It was one of the messengers and they’d obviously spotted the ladder.

Dammit, not now! “Yes, I’m up here and I’m fine.”

There was a pause, then the voice continued “Shall I get one of the workmen to come now and fix it for you?”

Evi was shaking her head. He had to smile.

“Leave a note for them to come and fix it in the morning. I’ve decided to retire as I’m already up here.” Now go away he thought.

“Right, OK. I’ll just leave this report on your desk.” He heard the door close.

Cullen stroked Evi’s hip, “Where were we?” he asked.

She bit her lip. “Definitely not stopping,” she replied teasingly.

As he went to kiss her, he thanked the Maker for Orlesian contraptions.


End file.
